the twins
by dead doll13
Summary: mina and micheal are younger siblings of the well known shiki that get placed into cross academy to fufill a purpose but soon theatherir emotions and ideeas of life are changed with the meeting of their f


hey this is my first fan fic so please go easy on the reveiws enjoy.

I awoke in the same room as we always had after they tested our ability. Last night my twin brother Micheal and I were faced with a very dangerous Level E vampire. We were supposed to kill the poor thing, but I blacked out as soon as my Aura left my body. The people testing us were the senate, the rulers of our society.

A very handsome young man walked into the room and looked from me to my unconcious twin on the other side of the room. The mans name I beleive was Tobias but there was so many people controlling us I couldnt remeber them all. "The headmaster would like to see the two of you" as he said this he crossed the room to awake Micheal. Tobias turned and left giving us time alone together."Mina, are you worried at all about what they want to talk to us about." "Of course not they may have decided to allow us to go home to mother and Senri." There was a slight knock at the door telling us our conversation was to end, now.

We were led down a flight of stairs and into a long winding corridor. At the farther most corner we came to a door with the leader of the senate's name painted on the door. -Mr Ichio- "Ah Mina, Micheal how did the test go last night I asume it went as planned." Micheal tensed beside me as he spoke. Trying to be polite as I spoke I said, "don't sound so curious you know exactly how it went because you are forever watching us and never allow us out of your sight -sir"  
>His chuckle suprised me more than he ever possible had." You both know very well why I cannot let you out of my sight but back to the reason I called you here. You both will be moving back home with your brother and your mother. Also you will be attending the Cross Academy night classes with your big brother and Master Kaname. You both shall be leaving tomorrow evening."<p>

With that we were showed back to our room and given time to rest and talk. Micheal broke the silence first " you dont think the reason he's allowing us to leave has anything to do with our father do you." ,"I honestly dont know I mean it could have something to do with him but not likely Ichio-san would have informed us".We both fell silent wrapped in our own thoughts.

The next day was absolutly tiresome, we werent allowed out of our room untill it was time to leave, then we were herded into a car with very dark tented windows. As the car drove away a very beautiful woman opened the door, it could only be our darling mother, her hair was a complete reck. "Yin, Yang" she squealed with delight. " Mother you know and have known for some time we hate being called that even by you." Micheal said not trying to make her feel bad. I knew all to well why people called us that, it had two reasons one was because my aura was black with a small bit of white and his was white with a small bit of black, the other reason was because we both had a piece of the symbol as a birth mark mine being yin and his yang.

Mother looked at both of us and sighed saying we looked to much like "him" refuring to our father. Then she led us up to our old bed room to rest. Tomorrow we would go to Cross Academy to register. Senri was to meet us at the school gate and take us to the headmasters office to register. That night Micheal went to hunt for a snack while I watched mother and kept her fed on my blood.

We met Senri and a friend of his named Touya at the front gate. The headmaster nearly crushed my bones when for some unfathemable reason he thought I was cute enough to try and hug so I made a force field and bounced him off. Disciplinary Comitte showed us to the Moon Dorms and told us our rules. The boy Zero seemed very interested in me Big brother stayed in between him and I for protection I guess.

We were left by the DC to tour the moon dorm. We were shown to our room and told we were the only ones in the whole class allowed to sleep boy and girl in the same room. Then something bad happened, I alone was called to Lord Kanames private study I was terrified. The dorm vice president Ichijo led me to Lord Kanames study telling me there was nothing to worry about. We got to the door before I had hoped we would, Ichijo left me in the hall. I knocked and walked in, the man inside was about 19 with black hair and odd red eyes. He looked at me for a second and beckoned me to sit down.

I sat down as far away from him as possible with out making it to obvious. He smiled and moved closer as if he had wanted me to sit right beside him. "I see why they call you yin you are very much like it." His voice was quiet as if he knew I was sensitive. "I actually apose being called that I like being Mina much more." I said in a soft tone. He leaned closer to me bringing an odd sweet scent with him. At first I thought he was going to whisper something, but boy was I wrong. He bent even closer and without warning sank his fangs into my exposed neck.

I let out a small yelp of pain and in the wink of an eye Micheal had a force field around me and was healing my wound.  
>Lord Kaname having been pushed back got off the floor and began to laugh. "Ha yin your blood is so sweet and simple tasting". I winced as he spoke it was no longer quiet it was loud very loud." Seiren you can stand down there is no possible way that you could get inside to hurt either of them". As he spoke a quiet ninja like black haired young woman stepped out of the darkness a dagger in her hand. He needs a body gaurd?<p>

Micheal having healed my wound grabbed my arm and dropped the shield and nearly dragged me back to our room.  
>"Hey what the hell is wrong with him? He thinks he can just walk around stealing peoples blood." At that moment Senri came to introduce us to all the other students. He looked at Micheal and then at me realizing Micheal was pissed. He saw the small red circles from where Kaname had bit me. Senri rested his hand on my shoulder, "it'll be all right hes done that to all of us." I turned my head in the opposite direction to hide the bites.<p>

"Come on out into the main hall so I can introduce you to your class mates, and yes he will be there." He gave a slight smile as if to say it would be fun. I grabbed Micheal by the arm and dragged him out the door following Senri. As we came to the main hall Senri told us they were going to show their abilities and we were to do the same. Touya, our brothers friend showed us her ability first, she could make electricity do as she pleased. Next was a boy named

Hanabusa, he could freeze things or control ice. Akatsuka could control fire, Ruka could make two vampires kill each other. And Lord Kaname could blow things up by looking at them.

Then it became our turn I was very worried at how to show them so I suggested we go outside where no damage could be done. When they were all outside Senri nodded saying go ahead show them. We took each others hand and spoke the words we had learned would combine our powers. "Yin and Yang unite." Our force field formed the symbol and everyone was amazed but the longer we held the shield the less my aura stayed under control then I lost complete control of it and passed out.

I woke up from a horrible dream, there was a man standing over this odd table like thing with blood spilling over the edges. Micheal and Senri walked over to me from a set of chairs placed in the room. Senri trying to calm me down said " Mina calm down it will be alright it was just a bad dream thats all. Your safe your in the infermary you had us so worried. What happened?" "Most of the time when I have to hold more power than my body can handle my aura jumps out to hold up the wieght of the extra power." As I spoke the DC came into the room with a young girl unconcious being held by Zero.

He looked at me with a very odd look in his eyes as if he really wanted me or to be with me. Just then Senri walked over and shut the curtain. " He needs to learn to leave people alone, Mina you are to go nowhere near him do you understand me? You are not to talk to him or even look at him please promise me that you will do as I say." I looked up to see my big brothers face more concerned and worried than I ever had. I decided to make the promise. 


End file.
